Talk:Faction rank (pre-Chapter 3)
I'm not sure if these caps have been raised with 13.1. I tested each rank while TC-Gorath was up, but I think they got rid of the non-human species limit. If anyone can tell me a current rank FP cap, I'm sure all the others are the same ratio (except for Private).--Tandalo 06:17, 25 Feb 2005 (CET) Delegation Ratios Another thing that seems to be missing is the delegation ratios for each faction rank (i.e. points delegated / cost to delegate + surcharge)... I've been having a difficult time of finding good data for this.--Caray-tid 02:26, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Do you mean Smugglers selling faction points? If not, I don't understand... --Tandalo 02:32, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: See Delegating Faction Sympathy. --Influenza 02:55, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) loot The higher your rank, the better, rarer, and more interesting your loot will be from enemy facion NPCs (ie stormtroopers). Im just curious, where does this informations come from ? --5C0UT 01:40, 18 Jul 2005 (CEST) :experimentation. tested with all my guildies. the higher your rank, the better the loot you get. we tested this at the imperial outpost on talus every day for about a month, gradually leveling. --Geco 05:03, 18 Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Very interesting! Too bad it wasn't a bit more challenging to level faction ranks. Or have quests to be promoted... In any case, very cool thing to know. I'll spread the word! --Tandalo 05:45, 18 Jul 2005 (CEST) ::: very cool =), any testing on how the NPC level affects that too ? --5C0UT 09:24, 18 Jul 2005 (CEST) We found that the NPCs in talus imp outpost (CL20-30ish) drop more advanced posters and guns mroe often. We found that PvE base npcs (level 60-90) tend to drop more hardcore weapons more frequently. we were faction point grinding a few of our newer members and a lot of them got new guns from the loot. we found when they were on they're own against them they got no loot except money, and we found that if i was with them (lieutenant rank) that the drops are very frequent. Cash loot we are not sure on as it has a very random factor. --Geco 13:14, 18 Jul 2005 (CEST) : at leat on Ahazi the Detainment Center on talus is in imperial hands as well. It has lvl 14 to lvl 32 imperial NPCs there, with lvl 32 Darktroopers in the "last room". These DT troopers drop with me as colonel, either blue couch scematics, or holocrons but in about 80% nothing. Everything else, just straight from what i remember, seem to drop very frequent weapons (the usual stuff) or posters (with a tendeny to drop luke posters to leia , about 2:1) I havent looted a han poster there yet. Currently these DT seem to drop slicing components (dont ask which) as well as some looted stuff for armor or weaponsmiths (again dont ask what). If your still into some more testing and want to check a new locations, you might want to try that one --5C0UT 13:45, 18 Jul 2005 (CEST) Ok heres the deal. went down to the detention center in a group with a mater. he is a low faction rank. we made him master looter and group leader. we got bugger all loot except CDEF rifles and a cpl of satchels. we then disbanded and i took amster looter, and use d/grouploot again to make it master looter mode. looted holocrons, encoded disks, blue couch schematics, armor attatchments, clothing attatchemtns, weapons, loads of cool stuff. o and btw, that place is a faction point FARM. the spawn rate is insane. --Geco 14:22, 18 Jul 2005 (CEST) :: you like it ? me too =) I just say fullautoarea the large main hall. Or something more funny, have a TKM, with a SL retreat run through the whole complex aggrogin all and lure them to you to the DT room and get this. Maximumg = between 20 and 30. I just say fullautoare. --5C0UT 16:47, 18 Jul 2005 (CEST) :::We just ran around with full auto area as our auto attack dbl clicking everything we saw to start an agro. got about 12k FP down there lol. We'll be going back :) Dropping below 200 I removed the reference to being unable to drop below 200 as this is no longer true. Dunno if it's intentional or a bug, but I've spent points on promotions and gotten down to far below 200 (like 26). Kupyi Labe 20:48, 28 Jul 2005 (CEST) :I believe with the GCW publish (pre-CU), you no longer need any "banked up" faction points to remain a part of a faction. To join a faction, you just need to have 10 faction points to spend on getting the Recruit rank, and 10 more to achieve Private rank. I remember this occurring while starting new toons on Test Center, and it's what the Prima guide has listed.--Tandalo 22:03, 28 Jul 2005 (CEST) :::no that is correct, only to join the faction in the first place.--Geco 03:29, 29 Jul 2005 (CEST) Rename Is this the beginning of a trend toward first word capital only for article titles (it makes sense for ease of use in the middle of paragraphs)? --SwordMage 10:02, 22 Sep 2005 (CEST) : Yeah. Every now and then I move a few pages like this one, but I've never had the time to sit down and go through the entire site. So go ahead and move pages you come across. Page titles should follow proper English grammar: only the first word should be capitalized, except for proper nouns (which includes the names of skills, abilities, skill mods, schematics, etc). --Influenza 19:54, 22 Sep 2005 (CEST)